containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP Tips
SCP-173 tips * During the intro scene, when the lights start to go out, continue to maintain eye contact and distance with 173 until it attacks the guards. Contrary to popular belief, immediately leaving the containment room has no effect on whether or not 173 will target the player; only when the player is too close to 173 will it attack them. * Always be conscious of the blink meter. * Never forget that the blink meter is only relevant when encountering 173; No other SCP requires constant line of sight. * 173 always knows the player's location, meaning that attempting to hide or any other efforts to sneak past it are in vain. * Throughout the game, it is advised to always close doors when passing through, as it impedes 173's progress. If a door opens by itself, 173 is present and detecting it before an instant death is possible. Leaving too many doors open can lead to 173 killing you from multiple rooms away without warning. * Always blink before opening a door, as 173 might be in the following room, if not immediately on the other side. * 173's appearance may be coupled with a very loud noise, meant to scare the player but doubling as an indicator that it is assuredly present (in the case of it not being immediately visible but, say, around a corner). The noise is more likely to play if 173 moves within close-range of the player. * As there is nothing in place preventing multiple SCP encounters at the same time, it's possible to be put in a situation where both SCP-173 and SCP-106 are present, leading to a very precarious situation. * There is a rare chance that 173 will appear in a room also containing SCP-096. Carefully lead 173 far enough away before attempting to bypass 096. * Seeking Nine-Tailed Fox out when they enter the facility could be used as a method to recontain 173, if done with caution. SCP-106 tips * It is advised that the player keeps the amount of time spent in the Heavy Containment Zone to a minimum. * In the uncommon events where 106's victims fall in or out of the pocket dimension, get away as soon as possible; 106 has a higher chance to appear near these spots. * Do not idle in a single area for too long, as 106 has a higher chance to appear based on time spent in a given area. * Although the player is faster than 106, running away is not the only method of escaping 106. Seek out the nearest usable elevator immediately. * If there is a Tesla Gate nearby, back off behind it and wait for 106 to walk into it. He will retreat into his pocket dimension. * Putting SCP-1499 on will make SCP-106 disappear. * If coming across 106's containment chamber, leave the door open in case the recapture method fails. * In older versions, 106 is significantly faster than he is now. If playing an older version, note that 106 is more dangerous and running becomes the only option. SCP-049 tips *When 049 is released by the lever in the surveilance room, do not run out immediately. Try to sneak around, or wait until he is away from stairs, then run. *049 will be encountered in every zone after his release. *049, unlike 173 and 106, doesn't know your location. Use this to your advantage by sneaking past him if possible. *To escape 049, close doors behind you and try to find a place to hide. *049 can see in the dark, so turning off lights in EZ won't do much. *049 is slower than the players walking speed, but it is not recommended to escape 049 by walking. *It is advised to use the Super Gas Mask if available to run. SCP-096 tips * The most effective method for dealing with 096 is to stare at the floor with hugging a wall. If 096 is bumped into but not set off, switch walls. * Always listen for sobbing before entering a room, as that means 096 is inside. * When at a timed door room always look at the camera before rushing in, as 096 could appear in there. * Tesla gates can stun 096, but this action will only delay the inevitable assuming 096 is already chasing the player. *Putting SCP-1499 on while 096 is attacking and waiting for roughly one minute will make it disappear. So far this is the only method of escaping death in the event that 096's face is viewed. SCP-939 tips * When entering the storage room, crouch, as 939 detects the player based on sound alone. * 939 instances are always present in a room where men can be heard calling for help or for others to respond, or are otherwise in distress. * 939 instances follow a clockwise path. Time movements and adjust paths to it. * If spotted, sprint towards the nearest elevator. SCP-966 tips * While slow and easy to evade, it can be difficult to mentally locate and keep track of them without Night Vision Goggles, as they are normally invisible. * When close to 966's containment room, listen closely closely for faint, ghostly moans, as an instance of 966 is present. * If the message "You feel something breathing right next to you" appears, leave the room. * If a sound is heard followed by the screen blurring and stamina regeneration slowing, a 966 instance is present and agitated. Leave the room immediately. * To remove 966's effects, use a pill of scp 500. SCP-1048-A tips * When encountered, try to take alternate routes if possible. * Hug the walls of any room 1048-A appears in to minimize contact. * If 1048-A is set off and begins to shriek, get away from it immediately to minimize damage. SCP-008 tips * While not actively hostile, avoid getting close to it if not wearing a hazmat suit. In any case, simply avoid entering its chamber. * If infected, death is assured without a SCP-500 pill on-hand. SCP-012 tips * Avoid opening the door to its chamber unless you want the achievement or the Severed Hand. * Try to avoid its influence if exposed and without SCP-714 equipped. SCP-079 tips * Be cautious if you've complied with 079's requests and reactivate the door control system, as 079's random door opening can be detrimental if not hazardous to your progression, especially while SCP-173 is active. * Avoid starting conversation with 079 since the effects of either choice will begin to manifest once it has started speaking. Nine-Tailed Fox tips * Never have your volume muted, as you won't be able to hear crucial signs of dangerous SCPs or know when NTF enters the facility to signify that you're getting close to the exit. * You can hear their radio chatter or breathing from far away, use this to avoid them. * The ballistic vest will reduce damage taken from their weapons, even more so with its Heavy variant. Category:Help